


Happy Birthday Tsukki!

by Warblettie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Food, M/M, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblettie/pseuds/Warblettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki forgets his birthday but Kuroo being the wonderful boyfriend he is remembers and has a surprise for the birthday boy when he returns home. Whipped Cream. ((read notes pls))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Tsukki!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my dumbass thought it was september and I had forgotten Kei's birthday but its only August so here is some super early Kei birthday stuff!! Also I apologize for super out of character Tsukki i've never really written a character like him!

Tsukki rushed around his small apartment frantic to find all the papers he needed to turn in at class today. He had left them beside his bed or so he thought? Maybe he hadn’t after all well duh he hadn’t because they weren’t there right now! Of course Tsukki had been distracted last night when he was finishing everything. A one Tetsuro Kuroo had decided to show up out of the blue last night since seniors finished their exams early and needless to say the final paper was quickly forgotten as things got steamy.

By some random act of kindness from who ever was watching him the blonde managed to find all his papers and was organizing all fifteen pages as Kuroo walked out of his room. Tsukishima looked up as he heard his senior walk in the room. His boyfriend was shamelessly wearing only the thin sheet from his bed around his waist and it left nothing to the imagination.

He could very clearly see every bit of Kuroo’s muscles underneath it. “Are you going to put on some clothes?” He raised his eyebrow as he peered at the other from over his glasses.

Kuroo struck a seductive pose that consisted of him leaning on the wall with one hand while the other held the sheet so it just covered his crotch “No. Are you really going to school today of all days?”

“Of course i’m going to school, why wouldn’t I?” Tsukki spoke matter o factly and pushed his glasses up to rest on the bridge of his nose then stood to gather his school bag.

His boyfriend shook “Tsukki, Tsukki oh sweet Tsukki please tell me you didn’t forget the date?”

This caused Tsukki to stop in place “What of course not!” Was today their anniversary, some big event? He pulled out his phoned and flipped it open to the calendar then clicked on today’s date “There isn’t anything on my calendar.”

He looked over to Kuroo who had his signature cocky smirk on his face “Maybe you’ll remember as the day goes on and we can celebrate tonight.” The tall man walked over and kissed Tsukki on the lips then disappeared to take a shower.

What the fuck did he mean by that? Tsukki shook his head. He didn’t have time to worry about the date right now, he was going to be late to his last day of classes.

Half way through his school day it hit Tsukishima on just what today way. It was September 27th, his birthday. Just what had that ass wanted him to skip school for his birthday though? It wasn’t as if it was such a special day. After all he did have one every year what made this one so important. Tsukki shook his head, and put his ear phones on. Whatever Kuroo meant by it he really didn’t care, so what if it was his birthday. He looked out the window, waiting for time to pass so he could go home.

Volleyball practice had been canceled since it was the last day of classes so Tsukki went straight home after school and he was ready to relax. He hoped Kuroo had been productive today and made some dinner but knowing his lazy boyfriend he had probably just stayed in bed all day and slept. Tsukki swore that guy was the epitome of a cat in a human’s body.

Tsukki opened the door and toed off his shoes, Kuroo no where to be found. “Kuroo, I’m home.” He called into the apartment.

“In here!” Kuroo called from Tsukki’s bedroom.

Tsukki put his bag down then made his way to his room “Ya know my birthday isn’t that big of a deal. I comes ev-…” Tsukki stopped mid sentence because no words would come out. On his bed was a butt naked Kuroo except for a pile of whip cream covering his crotch.

Tsukki’s mouth dropped open but he quickly covered it to hide his laughing “K-Kuroo you..” He couldn’t stop himself and started laughing.

Kuroo sat straight up from his sexual pose “You’re not suppose to laugh!” He pouted “I did this for your birthday.. as my present to you..”

Tsukki shook his head as he stopped laughing “No no its just oh my god Kuroo was the party hat on your head really necessary?” He pointed to the colorful cone hat on top of his boyfriend’s head.

Kuroo took the hat off and shot it at Tsukki, chuckling when it hit him “Fuck off Tsukishima.”

“Oh come on Kuroo.” Tsukki walked over to the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off “Hey at least my present is nice.” He ran a hand down Kuroo’s muscular chest and through the whip cream, just barely glancing over the other’s cock. Then proceeded to lick the sweet cream off his finger seductively.

He could feel Kuroo’s eye burrowing into his head as he cleaned off the digit. Needless to say the mood changed quickly.

Tsukki stood and took off his pants, now wearing only his briefs then moved in between his lover’s legs. First he licked up the cherry, plucking the stem off and tossing it aside. Above him Kurro shivered a bit.

If there was one thing that Tsukki always loved it was sucking cock. Of course only his boyfriend’s cock but man he never got enough of it. He would identify himself as cockslut proudly. There was something about him bobbing up and down, running his tongue along Kuroo’s shaft as the man crumbled to pieces below him and moaned uncontrollably.

“Kei are you going to suck my dick or did I get all sticky for nothing?” Kuroo interrupted his loves thoughts as his cock needed some form of attention.

Tsukki licked his lips then slowly lapped up the cream around his boyfriends long cock. That was another thing about Kuroo’s dick he loved the length of it. It wasn’t to thick but instead nice and long, enough to fill him.

He licked up, making sure to stop at the head to tease and kiss it. The only cream left was on the upper side of Kuroo’s cock but not for long.

Tsukishima wrapped his lips around the long shaft and slowly sank down, taking his time to clean off all the cream. He moaned as Kuroo grabbed his hair and forced him all the way down to where his cock hit the back of the blonde’s throat.

The slender man grabbed hold of Kuroo’s hips to steady himself as Kuroo started to fuck his face. His glasses fell down his nose at the momentum. Moan after moan went down the black haired man’s shaft as Tsukki felt his cock going in and out of his mouth.

Maybe having no gag reflex helped fuel his blowjob fetish, right now he wanted to thank all the gods above for not giving him one because this was heaven.

Kei felt himself getting close from just having Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. He looked up a Kuroo who had his mouth open, sweat on his forehead and looked completely wrecked.

He reached between his legs to stroke himself as Kuroo pulled harshly on his hair. He swallowed around the other as his boyfriend came down his throat.

As Tsukki pulled off with a pop he moaned out Kuroo’s name as he to hit his orgasm, cum spilling out onto his hand.

Tsukki was quickly pulled up by Kuroo in to a kiss causing the cat like man to moan at the taste of himself on his boyfriend’s lips.

They parted to catch their breath. Tsukki coughed as his throat felt sore from the fucking it had just received “Best present ever.” He said hoarsely.

Kuroo reached beside the table for a glass of water to hand to Tsukki then pulling up the blanket over to the two of them so they could cuddle “Oh thats just the beginning of it. Check the second drawer.”

Tsukki reached to open the drawer beside his bed. He smirked “This really is going to be the best birthday ever.” He took a sip of the water then wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist “But that’ll be there later. Right now lets just cuddle.”

Kuroo chuckled “Whatever you say birthday boy.”


End file.
